Do I know You?
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Callen gets a phone call early in the morning that leads to a whole lot of uneasy question. Who is the man with his card? Why doesn't he remember anything? He is really a lost man with no memory or is he broken so bad no one can fix him?
1. Early Night Call

I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

When I originally started Remember Me it was supposed to be something different than what it was. So I was thinking about it again and decided to try the idea again with a different story. We will see how this one turns out this time.

Now a heads up Deeks has never worked with NCIS before and he has never met the team before, so he doesn't know them. Also this is AU and most of them will be a little out of character. I want to get the initial meet out of the way so sorry for the rushed case in the beginning.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

"Sam, what do we have?" It started out as a normal boring day and I was looking forward to it. Finally, one day out of the crazy last two months where paperwork is my only concern.

But the universe must really hate me because not even two hours into my wonderful paperwork when I hear Eric's annoying whistle. After getting the run down on our new case a dead Petty Officer who was found dead leaning against the inside of a very old phone booth.

"G, this is the weirdest thing I have seen in a long time. Petty Officer Keller left his base a 13 hundred hours and hasn't been seen since." I nod looking him over, he is wearing jeans, a blue shirt and a leather jacket and his wedding ring was gone. Clearly he was planning a relaxing evening before he was killed.

And he was killed if the bullet hole in his chest was anything to go by. "So, beside the obvious fact that he was shot and somehow managed to find the only phone booth in LA. We don't know anything about him or where he was going."

We finish up at the crime scene and go to question the guy's wife. She was a nice lady but underneath her fake tears were a whole lot of lies. "Got a feeling she was lying to us Sam?"

"I do, let's have Eric dig into phone records, I have a feeling there is someone else involved with this." I nod at him as we leave until Eric can give us something else to go on we don't have a lot to go on with her. She seemed upset but what woman who just found out her husband just died wants to finalize their vacations plans?

"Didn't Keller's friend say he was meant to do the night shift that whole week the wife had those vacation plans?"

Sam gives me a bland look, "How do you know she had vacation plans G?" I laugh as we get in the Charger, "It was on her computer Sam. A trip for two on the third to Jamaica for two weeks, the final notice was on her computer when we came in. After we told her about her husband she walked around to sit on the chair, when we left the trip had been confirmed."

Shaking his head with a laugh we head to OPS to do a check in. Eric tells us we were right the wife did have a man on the side and it took little to anytime to track him down. And when we did guess who was there, if you guess the wife you would be right.

I swear criminals used to be more inventive, "Hetty, it was sad he started to cry."

"Yes, well some men cannot handle the choices they make." We still have to find Keller's brother to inform him since the wife is going to jail but he is pretty hard to find. The next day Eric tells us he has a cell phone location on the brother and the week ends, finally.

Have you ever been so tired and drained, just to see a flat surface you can sleep on could make you cry, not that I would ever say it aloud but my floor looks amazing right now. It would have been even better if my phone hadn't gone off at three in the morning.

My caller ID says LAPD, "Callen."

"Mr. Callen this is Carrie Simons at the LAPD, we have a bit of a problem." A problem? At three am, this had better be good.

"What would this problem be?" Her story doesn't seem true and seems so farfetched I actually looked at my caller ID to make sure the number I remember seeing when I answered is right. "I'm on my way."

I call Sam and Hetty on my way back to my car, "Are you serious G?"

"Very Sam are you coming or not?" I hear a sigh and then the rustling of clothing. "I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes later we are standing on the beach in front of Simons. "He won't let anyone else near him, every time we try he goes back into the water. If he stays in there any longer he is going to get very sick."

"How exactly did you know to call me, looking at him I know I don't know him." The guy is sitting in the shallow water watching everyone with anxious eyes. Like he has been attacked or a scared little kid but this guy has to be at least thirty.

"His shirt was on the beach it had a picture of him and your card." I share a look with Sam, whoever this guy is we need to talk to him. Not many people end up with my card, "Do we have his name?"

She shakes her head no before looking back at him, "No, he was found on the beach staring at the water when the person who found him touched his arm he freaked out. He went into the water yelling to stay away and she called us."

So basically this guy seems to be in some sort of mental break down, from what they can tell he either doesn't remember who he is or is too scared to tell anyone. "Who is the person that found him?"

"A Kensi Blye, she has been trying to get him out of the water. When the officers arrived she went to stand back but he got anxious all over again thinking they were taking her away, so she has stayed trying to get him out. She almost has him out too, he was so far out the water was to his chest now he is sitting in it."

We nod and as I make my way to the man in the water I hear Sam tell her NCIS will take over because of my card in this guy's shirt and spinning a tail of how we don't need LAPD and NCIS on this. I smile as he talks and find myself a couple feet in front of the mystery man.

"My name is G Callen, will you come out now?"

0000000000000000000000000

I think I like this one. Let me know what you think about it, not sure how far I will go with this one. Remember this is AU and things and people are different. Thanks.


	2. Pizza

Hello all. I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

I was going to make this a chapter story, than I was like make it a one-shot but then I went and fixed it up a bit so now it's a chapter story again. Makes my head spin a little bit.

Let me know how you like it.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

I spoke calmly to the man, so I wouldn't startle him and cause a panic. I caught the eye of the officers standing around watching him in the water and they moved back a little. There is a woman standing in front of the mystery man, Kensi Blye I assume.

The man in the water just stared at me without saying a word. I motioned to the woman to move back a little, giving me a long look she slowly started moving. That got a response, "Don't, don't take her away, leave her alone!"

Kensi stopped and moved back and was now standing next to me. I raised my hand to calm him down, he was standing now with his hands in fist shaking by his side. Getting a better look at him I could tell he had been through a lot and needed to get to the hospital.

"Sorry, she isn't going anywhere." He kept looking between us with wild eyes but sat back down.

"He needs to get out of the water but forcing him will only make this mental break worse." I look over at Kensi with an impressed look. Talking quietly to her I get her story, "What can you tell me about how you found him?"

She keeps her voice low turning her body toward me so the man in the water won't see her speak.

"I'm a psychiatrist; I work with soldiers back from the war and trauma victims mostly. I decided to go on a run here instead of my regular spoke, switching it up a bit. When I see him standing in the water just looking out I stop and say hi trying to get his attention when I see he looks very out of it."

"I've seen this look many times Agent and I didn't want to leave him there, so I called the police and tried to get him away from the water. I almost had him out too but then the cops showed up, the lights startled him I guess and he went way in before I could stop him."

I nod this makes sense with a trauma victim, we need to get Eric working on looking into missing people, soldiers, anyone with recent trauma. "Why do you think he gets so anxious when you back away?"

If I can figure that out and Kensi is willing to help me we may be able to get him out. "I'm not completely sure but truthfully I think he may be a cop and he's trying to protect me."

That stuns me a little. A cop? Looking at him all I see is a sick, wounded man not a cop. "Why do you say that?"

"When I first came up he had a holster on his side, its gone now in the water and it was empty. But whenever someone tried to move me away he would turn his body and move his arm like he was going for a weapon. I'm not sure either but I think he keeps mumbling a cop code under his breath too."

Nice, how is she not working for us? "Cop code?"

"Yeah like 5-1-5-0 but something else that wasn't it." I nod looking back at him, he has moved closer to us but is still sitting. I squat down to his level and try again to talk to him. "Hi, do you have a name?"

He looks at me than Kensi but doesn't say anything. "Look I know you must be cold and hungry maybe we can get you out of there and go find something?" I sense Sam come up behind me but far enough away to not scare the guy too much.

I don't think he is going to answer, this is going to be harder than I thought. I stand up slowly and back away to take with Sam. "He's not coming out."

"The Detective said they found a phone nearby but it's locked. I'm going to take it to Eric and let him do his thing." We talk about what we know for a few minutes when I see Sam look behind me. "G look at that, girl's got skill."

I turn to see Kensi sitting in the sand next to the man who is now almost all of the way out of the water. He is nodding at what she is saying, she is good. She motions the paramedics over to everyone's shock, he stands up and takes her hand as he is put on the stretcher.

Sam and I share a look as he waves to her. She makes her way over to us after talking with the paramedics again.

"Okay, I got him to agree to go to the hospital but only if I go with him. He also told me he wants pizza because you said he could have it if he left the water and when I asked him his name he said 75902, I asked him why he wanted to see you he didn't seem to know but he said the only thing he is really sure of is the name G Callen."

We just stare at her, not even I have ever got that much information that fast. "Okay, Kensi right?"

She nods, "Are you willing to help us, is there any way you can take a few days he seems to trust you the most."

"Yeah, I can."

Before I can speak Hetty appears next to me, I try very hard not to look startled. "Forgive my intrusion. I came to see what is happening, my name is Hetty I am Agent Callen and Agent Hanna's boss."

She hands Kensi a card, "When you have a moment I would love to speak to you about a few things." She nods before looking back at the man who is watching her but behaving. "Go with the young man for now and I will call your boss and arranged some time off for you."

I tell her to find out whatever she can but don't push him too much, "Just get him his pizza he was really looking forward to it." Before she walks back and they finally leave the beach.

"She thinks he may be a cop and that five digit code could be a badge number. He knows cop code, I don't know what to make of him but we need to find out."

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Callen." We all watch the bright lights of the ambulance fade away and get back to work it's going to be a long night.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I think I like this one. Let me know what you think.


End file.
